Stark
Stark (born 1990) is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed Strong Style Wrestling and Omega Wrestling Alliance as a free agent (formerly the leader of the Ronin faction) under the ring name, Stark. '''Stark also competed in EAW where he was a one-time EAW New Breed Champion and one-time EAW National Elite Champion. Professional wrestling career '''WSE (2011 - 2014) 'Debut (December 2011 - February 2012)' Stark signed with the WSE in late 2011, before joining the roster full time in 2012. Stark debuted as a face, feuding with then Intercontinental Champion The Last Outlaw. He came up short in their last match, which was for the title. Stark then entered the WSE Championship Elimination Chamber at No Way Out 2012, coming in 4th after eliminating future tag team partner The Ultimate Opportunist. On the Raw after No Way Out 2012, Stark became the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, held at the time by The Last Icon. Stark then became a more aggressive face, going to any means to win (that did not require cheating). At WrestleMania 3, Stark defeated The Last Icon to capture the Intercontinental Championship. Intercontinental Champion and Teaming With The Ultimate Opportunist (February 2012 - May 2012) On the next Raw after WrestleMania, Stark retained the title against The Last Icon. On the same Raw, Samir Cerebral Assassin qualified as the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship. At Extreme Rules, Stark defeated Samir to retain the IC title after moonsaulting through a burning table, before making the cover. Stark lost the Intercontinental Championship to Cenation two Raws after Extreme Rules, after Nexus interfered and cost him the match. On the next Raw, Stark teamed up with The Ultimate Opportunist to defeat TEC and Pook S for the Tag Team Championships. At WSE In Your House: Fire, Team BITW (Stark and The Ultimate Opportunist) retained the Tag Team Championships against the team of Samir Cerebral Assassin and Nexus. At WSE In Your House: Future Generations, Stark defeated Nexus in the main event. WSE Champion (May 2012 - August 2012) On the Raw after Future Generations, Stark defeated WWE Champion CM Punk and Samir Cerebral Assassin in a Triple Threat #1 contenders match for the WSE Championship. On the next Raw, Cenation and Darkstar (Dark Cenation) defeated Team BITW, thus earning a title shot at Insurrextion. At Insurrextion, Stark worked double duty in both the WSE Tag Team Championship match, and the WSE Championship match. Team BITW lost the Tag Team titles to Dark Cenation, but later on in the night, Stark went on to defeat Just RKO 'Em to earn his first World Championship, and to become the quickest Triple Crown Champion in WSE history. On the Raw after Insurrextion, WWE Champion CM Punk became the number one contender for the WSE Championship, however Stark requested his Team BITW ally TUO be added to the match. On the following Raws on the way to SummerSlam, tension arose between Team BITW. On the final Raw before SummerSlam, the team broke up for good when Stark attacked TUO, effectively turning heel. At SummerSlam, the WSE Championship match ended in a no-contest, thus the title was vacated. A rematch for the WSE Championship took place in September, at Rage in a Cage 2012, in a steel cage match. WWE Champion CM Punk won the WSE title in this match. This match garnered positive critical acclaim, even earning the WSE Slammy for MOTY (Stark received the award, with critics citing him as the best performer of the match). After RIAC, Stark dropped out of the WSE Championship picture, and joined The Higher Syndicate. Heel Turn and Losing Streak (August 2012 - May 2013) In October 2012, at Halloween Bash, Stark lost to Michael Maverick in his debut match. Afterwards, Stark was recruited by The Last Outlaw into the stable The Higher Syndicate. At Survivor Series 2012, Stark competed in the Higher Syndicate vs Resistance 5v5 elimination match (in a losing effort). After this, Stark left the Higher Syndicate. In December, Stark became a tweener, after giving his WSE Title shot to Michael Maverick in order to take on Nexus in a loser is fired match at Judgment Day 2012. Stark went on to defeat Nexus. Stark gained some momentum after this, qualifying for the WSE Championship by defeating Samir Cerebral Assassin. At the Royal Rumble, Stark lost to TUO in a Street Fight for the WSE Championship. At No Way Out 2012, Stark lost again in the WSE Championship Elimination Chamber match. On the Raw after No Way Out, Stark qualified for the MITB ladder match at WrestleMania. Stark went from tweener to heel after attacking The Ghost Hunter at WrestleMania. Stark went on to lose in the MITB ladder match. On the Raw after WM 4, Stark attacked The Last Outlaw, and put him out of action. WWE Champion CM Punk challenged Stark at Backlash 2013, where Stark lost to WWCMP by DQ after Nexus interfered and attacked WWCMP. World Heavyweight Champion; Feud With The Last Outlaw; First Departure (May 2013 - September 2013) On the Raw after Backlash, Stark debuted the gimmick of a bratty self-entitled superstar, who would go to any means to achieve his goals. Stark hired Wartune as his servant. However, Stark would attack and injure backstage staff, other superstars, reporters, announcers, and even Wartune himself. On the Raw before Insurrextion 2013, Stark was fired by then WHC and Raw GM, COP. However, Stark was rehired by TUO on Smackdown, and as given a WHC match against COP at Insurrextion. At Insurrextion 2013, Stark successfully defeated COP to capture his first World Heavyweight Championship. At Extreme Rules, Stark defeated Kane in a Burning TLC Match for the World Championship. Stark then entered a feud with Celtic Champion, who called Stark out on his cheating ways. Stark and Celtic clashed at Unforgiven 2013, where The Last Outlaw made his return and attacked Stark, challenging him to a WHC match SummerSlam. At SummerSlam 2013, Stark lost the WHC to The Last Outlaw in a Hell in a Cell match, with Heel Wolverine as the Special Guest Referee. Stark was "injured" (kayfabe), yet despite the fact he made up with The Last Outlaw on the Raw after SummerSlam, Stark requested his release, as he was angry he had to drop the WHC to The Last Outlaw, as Stark felt he deserved a longer and more successful title run. Stark was granted his release on the Raw after SummerSlam. Return; Face Turn, Feud With The Order (September 2013 - December 2013) Stark made his WSE return on the final Raw before Hell in a Cell, after making negotiations with then CEO, The Last Outlaw to return. Stark joined The Ultimate Opportunist and William Steven Edwards to defeat The Alpha Males in a Six Man HIAC Tag Team Match at the 2013 HIAC PPV in October, thus turning face. On the Raws to Survivor Series, Stark and TUO assembled Team Best in the World (Stark, TUO, William Steven Edwards, Alberto del Rio, and Cenation), to take on Team Alpha Males (Heel Wolverine, Michael Maverick, Camron Moore, Chive Johnson, and Wartune) at Survivor Series. Team BITW lost to the Alpha Males at Survivor Series in a 5v5 Hardcore Elimination Match. At Judgment Day 2013, Stark and The Ultimate Opportunist competed in a triple threat match with David Falcon for the WHC. David retained the WHC, and TUO turned heel after attacking Stark after the match. On the road to the Royal Rumble, Stark and TUO had several matches, with TUO gaining the upper hand. However, at the Royal Rumble 2014 PPV, Stark won the Royal Rumble match after last eliminating Michael Maverick. 'Royal Rumble Win and Final Departure (January 2014 - March 2014)' After winning the Royal Rumble, rumors began to circulate that Stark's WSE contract was coming to an end. Stark gave up his Royal Rumble shot to Michael Maverick, allowing him to compete against David Falcon for the World Heavyweight Championship. Stark qualified for the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber at No Way Out 2014, but leading up to the event he was attacked by Earl Cox, who claimed he was working for a higher power. At No Way Out, Stark brutally assaulted Earl Cox until The Last Outlaw appeared in the Chamber, attacked, and challenged him to a final match at WrestleMania. Stark accepted, under the condition that the loser would leave WSE. Stark and The Last Outlaw would engage in brutal acts to each other on the road to WrestleMania, with Stark burning down Outlaw's office; while The Last Outlaw carved his name into Stark's chest with a knife. At WrestleMania V, The Last Outlaw defeated Stark in the main event, in a Last Man Standing match, retiring Stark from WSE. Stark's contract expired the next night and instead of re-signing with WSE, went and joined AWL. Elite Answers Wrestling (2014 - 2018) Debut ''' In October 2014, following the closing of AWL, Stark signed with EAW. Stark made his debut on Showdown in December, competing against Makarov and El Landerson in his first set of matches. Stark worked under the STARKMAN gimmick; in big matches Stark would compete in a mask and a cape, under his not-so mysterious alias, making an immediate impact with wins over the likes of Clark Duncan, Nick Angel, and Venom. At Reasonable Doubt, Stark competed in and won a 15 Minute Scramble match, becoming the number one contender for the New Breed Championship. Over the following weeks, Stark competed against Clark Duncan in several matches, losing every time. Duncan laid his claim to the New Breed Championship and was added to the New Breed title match at Grand Rampage. In March, Stark main evented Showdown for the first time, teaming with Clark Duncan and Psycho Brody against StarrStan and Jamie O'Hara; StarrStan would go on to pin Clark Duncan to win that match. Stark and Jamie O'Hara competed the following Showdown as well in a non-title match that Stark won after interference from Clark Duncan. At the Grand Rampage, Stark competed as STARKMAN and defeated Jamie O'Hara and Clark Duncan, pinning Duncan to win the New Breed Championship. '''New Breed Champion (April 2015 - June 2015) On the first Showdown following Grand Rampge, Stark main evented against the World Heavyweight Champion StarrStan in a losing yet competitve effort. Clark Duncan challenged Stark the following week but lost clean, moving him away from New Breed title contention. Troy Archello became the next challenger to step up to Stark, challenging him twice in June for the New Breed Championship, both in losing efforts. Charlie Scene attacked Stark the following week on Showdown, laying his claim to the contendership, but instead a fatal four way Ultimate X Match was announced for Pain for Pride. TLA and JD Damon qualified for the match, and the four competed in various matches up to Pain for Pride 8, where TLA won the New Breed Championship. Following a personal tragedy, Stark took time off from EAW and took his first hiatus. First Return; Short Stint on Voltage (August 2015) Stark returned after taking July off, arriving on Voltage after being traded there during the post-PFP8 draft. Stark was attacked on his first night by Franchise Demon. Stark however took another hiatus one week after his debut on Voltage after getting surgery for nagging shoulder issues, where he lost to the Franchise Demon in a quick match. Second Return; Feud with The Pizza Boy (February 2016 - May 2016) Stark returned in February on Dynasty, debuting with a win over Regulator at Dynasty: Rising Tide to become the number one contender for The Pizza Boy's National Elite Championship. At the Grand Rampage, Stark competed against The Pizza Boy in a losing effort and took another hiatus after his shoulder was reinjured in a training accident. Third Return; National Elite Champion (June 2017-December 2017) Stark returned in February 2017 as part of the Showdown roster. In his debut, Stark beat Luke Roberts in decisive fashion. The next week, Stark went head to head with the National Elite Champion, Rex McAllister, in a competitive match that he lost. Stark then began a streak of high-intensity matches against Darkane, Chris Elite, and then The Pizza Boy in consecutive matches, winning some combination of MVE for Feud, Beef, and Match of the week for each match. Stark beat Darkane and Chris Elite decisively, and put on a competitve match against The Pizza Boy in the main event of Showdown, coming up short. Stark competed at Showdown: Resurrection V in a Fatal Four Way qualifying match for the Extreme Enigma match at PFP X, eliminating Chris Elite and making it to the final two where Ryan Marx pinned Stark to win the match. The following week, Stark competed in a fatal four way number one contender match for the National Elite Championship, pinning Axl Willow in a match that included Darkane and The Burned Man. Stark and Rex McAllister faced off over the following weeks, starting with heated debates that turned into fistfights on Showdown. At the 10th annual Pain For Pride FPV, Stark defeated Rex McAllister for the National Elite Championship. At Dia Del Diablo, Stark successfully defended his title against Nobi. That same night, Prince of Phenomenal won a Flaming Tables Elimination match for a shot at the National Elite Championship at the next FPV, Territorial Invasion. Phenomenal would go on to defeat Stark and win the title, ending Stark's two-month reign. On the November 24th episode of Showdown, Stark returned to EAW after a hiatus, wanting his rematch for the National Elite Championship against Phenomenal. However, Phenomenal was already set to face Nobi at the Kingsroad supershow. The next week, Brian granted Stark his rematch and inserted him into the match, turning it into a triple threat - with the stipulation that if Stark lost, his Showdown contract would be terminated. At Kingsroad, Stark was unsuccessful in regaining the National Elite Championship, tapping out to Nobi's Crossface. Stark was thus fired from Showdown. Return to Dynasty (December 2017 - January 2018) Stark returned to Dynasty on the December 15th edition of the show, announced as StarrStan's newest signee to the red brand. Stark was inserted into a six man battle royal at the EAW Awards Show, where the winner would go on to King of Elite to challenge for the Openweight Championship. Stark won this battle royal, last eliminating Ahren Fournier, but lost to Cameron Ella Ava at King of Elite for the Openweight Championship. Following King of Elite, Stark defeated Shaker Jones before interrupting Jacob Senn, challenging him to a match. Senn however declined Stark's challenge. Stark was then fired from EAW by the pedophile known as Mr. DEDEDE after making comments that painted God Emperor CM Bank$ in a negative light. Strong Style Wrestling Debut; Feud with Jacob Senn (January 2018 - ) Stark officially signed with Strong Style wrestling on January 20th, 2018. Stark debuted on the January 28th edition of the Rising Sun Tour as the leader of Ronin, teaming with Levi Maximus and Shark Man in a winning effort against Andre Virgo, Jun Nobunaga, and Maximus Grier of the Tres Comas Club. After SSW's revival in March, Stark signed on as a part-time competitor and backstage executive (off-screen). Stark made his return to SSW television on the April 14th edition of the Heaven's Arena Tour, interrupting CEO Jacob Senn in the opening segment of the night. Stark challenged Jacob Senn to a match at Supremacy, but Senn declined, citing the fact that he wanted to retire. Stark then attacked Senn in retaliation, turning heel for the first time since 2013. Stark was then suspended from all future SSW events as a result. On the April 28th show, Stark interrupted the show, taking the ring hostage and forcing Senn to either accept the match, or Stark would attack the locker room. Senn came out and accepted the match, making their Supremacy match official. At Supremacy, Stark defeated Jacob Senn, leaving him injured with several concussions. Later that night, Stark came to a returning Brian Daniels' aid against CM Nas and Saul Omen of The Phantom Troupe, leaving Daniels and Masanori Kawada of Shoot Nation confused in the ring. Omega Wrestling Alliance Debut (May 2018 - ) Stark made his OWA debut at Hardcore Havoc, interfering in the Triple Threat TLC Match for the Omega Heavyweight Championship between Jacob Senn, CM Nas, and Miltiades, costing Jacob Senn the match. Other Media Stark is featured as a playable character in the video game EAW 2K18. Other Ventures Stark is also a trainer at the SSW/OWA Dojo. Trained Students: * GREED * Piero * Bada Dik Baap * The Mediocre Khaled * Hussein Hussein * Apu Singh * Bapu Singh Stark is currently endorsed by Jungle Boys, Pax, The Joint, and Tree House Collective. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ego Death (High-Speed Spinning Hook Kick) ** ''Hippie Crippler (Octopus Crossface) ** 'Rasen Shuriken (Running Knee to the Head) * '''Signature moves ** STARKNADO (Springboard tornado DDT) ** Rasengan (Superman punch) ** Pineapple Express ''(Shooting Star Press) ** Springboard single-legged dropkick ** Shotgun dropkick (sending opponent into corner) followed by Hesitation dropkick into the corner - topped off with an elbow drop ** Shiranui ** Multiple kick variations *** Roundhouse *** Super *** Drop *** Bicycle *** Penalty ** Multiple suplex variations *** Saito *** German *** Vertical ** Elbow smash ** Forearm smash ** Backhand slap ** Knife edge chop ** Snap DDT ** Snap lariat ** Double underhook powerbomb ** Double knee backbreaker ** Single leg dropkick ** Multiple slam variations *** Scoop *** Snap ** Slingblade ** Jawbreaker ** Multiple facebuster variations *** Electric chair *** Wheelbarrow ** Double knee strike ** Springboard knee ** Springboard neckbreaker ** Rope-hung DDT ** Pop-Up knee to the chest * '''Nicknames' ** "The Psychedelic Samurai" * Entrance themes ** [[Elite Answers Wrestling|'Elite Answers Wrestling']] *** "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift *** "Shock Me" by Baroness *** "'The Zephyr Song" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *** "I Did Something Bad" by Taylor Swift ** [[Strong Style Wrestling|'Strong Style Wrestling]] *** "Bombtrack" by Rage Against the Machine Championships and accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW New Breed Championship (1 time) ** EAW National Elite Championship (1 time) * Alpha Wrestling League ** AWL World Tag Team Champion (1 time, with Darkstar) * Strong Style Wrestling **SSW Freebird Tag Team Championship (1 time // Ronin) * WSE ** WSE Champion (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ** Intercontinental Champion (1 time) ** World Tag Team Champion (1 time, with The Ultimate Opportunist) ** 2012 Match of the Year ** 4th Triple Crown Champion ** Royal Rumble (2014) ** Hall of Fame (2014) Category:Wrestlers